Sectional views of FIG. 42 is schematic views for illustrating a conventional manufacturing method of piezoelectric/electrostrictive film type element consisting a major part of a piezoelectric/electrostrictive actuator for discharging ink used in an inkjet printer head.
In the conventional manufacturing method, first, as shown in FIG. 42(a), a paste of a conductive material is applied by screen printing on a surface of a substrate 902 in which a cavity 926 to be an ink pressurized chamber is formed, to form a lower electrode film 912 by firing a resultant application film. Thereafter, as shown in FIG. 42(b), a paste of a piezoelectric/electrostrictive material is applied by screen printing to overlap on the lower electrode film 912, to form a piezoelectric/electrostrictive film 914 by firing a resultant application film. Further thereafter, as shown in FIG. 42(c), a paste of a conductive material is applied by screen printing to overlap on the piezoelectric/electrostrictive film 914, to form an upper electrode film 916 by firing a resultant application film.
Patent Document 1 discloses a manufacturing method of a piezoelectric/electrostrictive actuator for discharging ink used in an inkjet printer head.
Patent Document 1: Patent Gazette No. 3999044